Dancing MMADness
by Weezle13
Summary: Minerva laughs, Albus does the hula, hidden secrets are revealed and best still FLUFF. A MMAD One shot.


**Dancing MMADness.**

_**Disclaimer- **They are mine really. J.K.Rowling stole them from me. They were in my backpack and she nicked them. That was right before I flew to college on my pet dragon's back and had him eat my chemistry teacher, and then some really nice men in really nice white coats came and put me in this really cool room with padded walls. I wonder where I can get a coat like theirs._

_**A/N** Ok this is just a bit of fluff that came to my mind while working late on a Friday night. So if you don't like it blame my boss for making me work at such a boring time._

_Its MM/AD (if you hadn't realised from the title) if you don't like that ship (why not!) then don't read my fluff._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Minerva couldn't help but laugh at the antics that her best friend would do just to win a chess match. She would never say that Albus couldn't win a game even if he was dressed in a grass skirt and doing the hula, for that was exactly what he had done. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Greatest wizard of modern times, order of Merlin 1st class and current headmaster of Hogwarts Britons greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry was stood opposite her wearing electric blue Hawaiian shorts that fell just past his knees, a shocking pink Hawaiian shirt and a grass skirt, doing a fantastic rendition of the muggle dance, the hula.

Minerva had been teaching at Hogwarts for five years since she left the school at the end of her 7th year. When Armando Dippet retired Albus had been promoted and had persuaded the other teachers to allow Minerva to fill his transfiguration position. She had readily accepted the prestigious teaching place and had never looked back.

Even as teacher and student they had been close friends. They had spent many an evening playing chess or helping Minerva as she studied to become animagus in her 4th year. It was only natural that two people who are close to become best friends yet Minerva couldn't help but wish that their relationship was more then their current platonic one. She had been in love with Albus since her 3rd year but he was her teacher, her mentor and now her employer nothing between them could happen. But he was so kind, caring and and though she had seen better looking men (especially ones who didn't have a crooked nose from a bludger attack) his eyes reached out to her soul and held her, made her feel as if no one else existed outside the two of them and made her feel loved even if it was just as a friend. Yet she was 24 and he was 41 (though he sill looked to be in his early 30's) a mere child to him.

Albus saw the melancholy look drift into her eyes. He had seen it many times over the years he had known her and despite all his best efforts it did not go for long. He dropped down into his seat, his clothes returning to normal robes as he did so. She had had such a bad week what with Peeves and the children's pranks and feeling slightly ill that Albus just wanted to cheer her up. And it had worked for a short time.

If only she confided in him what the matter was then he could rectify it, for he loved the beautiful young witch in front of him with her graceful ways so like her cat animagus form. Yet he could not tell her how he felt she needed to find someone her own age not 17 years older then her.

'I told you that you couldn't win against me and my dancing'

Minerva chuckled 'you haven't won yet Albus.'

'Well you've yet to move since I started.' Minerva just gave a smug grin and moved her queen. 'Checkmate.' Albus' eyes went wide as they scanned the board.

'Damn it Tabby. I thought I had finally won one' He waved his wand and the board and pieces cleared themselves away. Two cups appeared on the now empty table. Minerva picked up her cup of tea and took a relaxing sip as she watched Albus do the same with his hot chocolate.

'Are you feeling better now, Tabby.' concern showed through Albus' twinkling blue eyes.

'Yes, Albus as always you've managed to cheer me up.' They sat in friendly silence, both lost in the presence of the other. Minerva sighed and set down her now empty cup. It was torture being so close to the man she loved yet not have the courage to tell him_. I don't know why I was put in Gryffindor. _Yet she valued their friendship too much to risk it so…foolishly.

Albus heard her sigh and grinned. He may never get his love returned but he could at least get closer to her. To have a legitimate reason to hold her in his arms. He stood up and held out his hand out to her. 'Would you care to dance?'

'Albus. I don't think that the school is quite ready to see me do the hula just yet.' Albus grinned, he loved the fact that this apparently stern, strict, proper professor could joke with him so readily. He focused and the air was filled with soft waltz music.

'I think that we can save the school that. How about a waltz instead.' Minerva didn't reply she just took his pre-offered hand. When she had fully stood up the furniture in the room vanished leaving them a large dancing area.

Minerva was in heaven and hell. She loved the feel of him holding her so close, so tenderly. She rested her head on his chest and imagined that this was more then a dance between friends. Yet this would never be more, with tears in her eyes she realised that _they_ would never be more.

Albus felt the subtle change in the women he held so carefully in his arms. 'Tabby what is it. What's wrong.' he asked scared that he had gone too far. 'nothing Albus. I'm just tired. I should go' Minerva turned to go but was stopped by a hand on her arm. 'Tabby. Minerva please tell me' she looked into his eyes and he went week at the knee with shock. He had never seen that look in her teary eyes before but he knew exactly what it was, lust, desire, hope, fear and, eclipsing all others _love_. They mirrored his own feelings. She broke from his unresisting grip and ran from his office.

Minerva knew that she shouldn't have looked into his eyes, she knew that the walls she had constructed around her soul were down, that every emotion was clearly visible. She saw the shock on his face and did the only thing she could. She fled. She could not take the pain when his eyes went from shock to pity. She could not take the pain of the only man she had ever and could ever love, rejecting her. Could not take the pain of knowing that she had destroyed their friendship, the only thing that kept her sane at Hogwarts. How was she to work with him now. What had she _done_.

She ran through the deserted halls, thankful that it was so late, that all the children were in their common rooms. She reached her rooms and threw herself down onto the sofa there and gave into the suffocating loss.

Albus' heart broke as he saw her like that, knowing just how she felt and that he had caused her tears.

Minerva never heard him enter, never saw him walk in front of her. Yet she felt him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She jumped up and found herself mere inches from Albus. She could not meet his eyes, the fear was too much. Albus, however, had other ideas. He slowly lifted a hand so that two of his fingers caught her under her chin and lifted her face to his.

He refused to give her another chance to run away, so before she even realised what he was doing, he brushed his lips against her. It was his turn to show the love of his how much cared.

Albus started to pull away from her but was stopped when Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her again. Years of pent up feelings exploded in one mind-blowing kiss. It lasted eternity, yet was over way too soon for both of them. The need for air forced them apart but not far.

Albus rested his forehead on the Goddess' in front of him and smiled. His heart soared when her face radiated with joy. 'Minerva I love you. I have for years and always will. I never thought that you would return my feelings.'

'Oh Albus. I have loved you since my 3rd year. I just thought that it was a stupid school girl crush, but after 9 years of feeling this way, I think it's a bit more.'

'I'm glad to hear it, Tabby.' Albus was once again transported to heaven when Minerva molded her soft, sweet lips to his. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. As he tenderly put her on the bed and laid down next to her, holding her close, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Greatest wizard of modern times, order of Merlin 1st class and current headmaster of Hogwarts Britons greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry finally felt complete.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N **I hoped you liked my ravings of my mad mind. Ok before you say anything I changed the ages of them and I know that you wouldn't get a teaching job straight after leaving school but hay it's a fan fic, the world is mine to bend to my will (evil cackle Mwahahahahaha cough cough) opps sorry about that._

_Now be nice people and review the best review wins the mystery prize. Thanks. Love ya all. Weezle13._


End file.
